Even The Dead Need Love Sometimes
by Mr. E Of The Dark
Summary: Oh No, It can't be...  No it's Impossible, It's... It's... Another Twilight Rewrite! :D  Yes, It's another Bellice rewrite of Twilight & yes you've all seen them before, So I'll try & make mine as original as possible, And If it sucks... I don't care :D
1. Prologue  Early

**This is my first published Bellice & It's only up here 'cause my "manager" won't kiss me 'Til I do. So here goes nothing, Hope it manages to be better than any other Twilight Rewrite that's been put up here has yet to…  
But that might just be 'cause there all the fucking same, you decide.  
& To all true Children of the Night, Maybe one day people will stop thinking of you as Glitter Fairies :D**

My name is Alice Cullen & this is my story.

I started my life as Mary Alice Brandon, in the year of 1901. I don't remember much of my short life as a human except that even as a child I… knew things. Because of this many people feared me, my parents included. Due to this I was admitted to an asylum as a teenager. Sometimes I can still feel the pain that there "Methods" inflicted. Unfortunately I came to the attention of a nomadic tracker, to protect me I was changed by a Cold One living in the asylum; and so at age 19 I began my second life as a Vampire.

After I was changed, the nomad gave up on hunting me, though not before killing the one who changed me. Something about revenge. I didn't care; I was too engrossed in my first full vision. I saw myself with a large group of people standing behind me, with one of the men standing just behind me, all with golden eyes & an eerily beautiful girl standing at my side. Her auburn hair hung loose down her back, her stunning chocolate eyes danced with intelligence & her pale red lips seemed to call to me. In that instant I fell in love with her. Tearing my "Vision" away from her I looked again at myself & froze. The woman I was looking at was me but not me. Her hair was short & arranged perfectly. Her skin was flawless & pale. And her eyes just like the ones behind her were a brilliant gold but flecked with black. I am still not sure how but I knew that she was who I would become. Suddenly one of the people who had been standing behind me strode forward.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

"When have I ever been wrong?" the new Me asked.

"The Pixie has a point," chuckled one of them, a mountain of a man.

"Greetings from the Future, Alice," the new Me announced suddenly.

'She knew I was watching! How?'

"Simple, I am you, so all I have to do was remember what I was thinking at the time & respond in turn. After that it was just a matter of right place, right time."

'So why go to all that trouble?'

"To deliver a message & a warning; The man standing behind me has been a true friend & a valuable ally in the past. You won't meet him for a few years but when you do make him your friend, he'll let you. Now the warning, no matter how much you crave it, do not drink Human blood, you will regret it for the rest of eternity. There is an alternative; Animal blood will sustain you to a lesser extent. Use this instead."

'Anything else?'

"Don't interfere with Bella & Edward, they both need it & don't worry you'll be together in the end. Goodbye, Alice."

'Goodbye, Alice'

The last thing I remember was hearing myself laugh.


	2. Prologue  Late

After the vision, I fled… Afraid of what I'd heard, afraid to even breathe in case it made me kill… My future self had said that I could live of the blood of animals… But that would still condemn me to being nothing more than a murder…

After a few weeks my thirst was literally killing me, I knew that soon I would not be able to control myself. So I chose to end the life of an animal, instead of a human's, thinking that it would not be as hard to forgive myself if I did. I focused my attention back on my surroundings, trying to pick up on the sounds and smells of the creatures I'd been ignoring. I caught a scent, it wasn't nearly as strong as the smell of a humans, but it was enough for me to follow. I came upon a large bear, bigger than I was, but I allowed myself to let go of the hold on the burn I'd been trying to subdue. I took the bear down easily, its blood tasted nothing like that of a humans, it wasn't as… good. But, it was horrible either. I still don't know how my mind knew that taste… When I finished I realized that my vision was right, I could live this way, and not kill humans. However I was still a newborn and things were still extremely difficult.

Months passed without my knowledge, until I noticed differences in myself, I wasn't as driven by my constant thirst, and I was able to think more clearly. Things had definitely started getting easier, but I was still a nomad, still alone wandering aimlessly. The only companion I had was my visions. I would sometimes just sit for days trying to force them to come, to gain some meaning out of them.

I continued to get visions of two of the men, and they were soon joined by one of the women, the one with a warm face. I still got some of the lone man, they were fewer, but I felt drawn to him. I wasn't sure how I would go about that, but I knew I would eventually try. Some more time passed, still alone, but I was becoming more confident in myself, I would venture away from seclusion and into small towns. I could only stay for short periods of time at first before I felt the burn, but I was happier just being around people. More weeks came and went and I was able to finally try my luck with a city.

I chose Chicago, Illinois. In 1921 it was absolutely booming. The industrial revolution caused the city to thrive and grow, not to mention the night life of a city. Bootleggers and speakeasies galore. It was much more… alive, than the small towns I'd been through. This was wonderful, hard, but wonderful since I'd been forced to stay out only at night. I stayed in Chicago for some time, but I was still pretty secluded from others, being what I am I didn't want to keep people in danger for long.

I continued attempting to sift through the visions and get a better understand of them. By 1922 I was ready to leave Chicago. I'd been having more and more visions of the man from my first one. I decided it was time to start looking for him, though I had no idea who he was or where he could be, I trusted the visions enough now that I knew he was at least real.

When I decided to look for him, I got more visions of places I'd be going, places he had been. It was a very interesting, and very frustrating experience. He had no idea I was looking for him, so he changed his mind quite frequently.

It took me years. During those years, I'd had visions of the coven as well, but they were becoming fewer as my focus was on the man. However in 1928 I stopped seeing the boy with the man and woman.

Of course I didn't know who they were, but I'd have visions of all three of them still, but the boy's were separate. I was actually a little disheartened by this; I had liked the idea that there could be more than one or two of us together. I was growing very tired of being alone.

The first time I'd seen Jasper, was the first day of my new life. But it wasn't until 1931 when I'd actually, finally, meet him.

After those years of aimlessly wandering, then following sporadic visions, I had the vision that told me we would be meeting. The vision was short, but it filled me with such hope I'd never felt before. I'd finally be meeting another vampire, finally be meeting someone I'd felt I'd known for some time now. The vision showed him going to a diner in Philadelphia. So to that diner I went. It took him nearly three days to show up. I was worried he wouldn't. Then he walked in, and my life changed completely.

I told him I'd been waiting for him. I had known that he had been depressed because of his way of life, and I told him about the small coven. Anyone else would have thought I was completely insane, hell even I had at first, but Jasper is unlike any other and he trusted me immediately. That's when I decided I'd wanted to find these vampires. I'd seen them as long as I had Jasper, so they must have been very important, and I felt they could help us.

Jasper agreed and we set off in no particular direction. However not long after we'd made the decision, the visions of them started coming more frequently, and they had more detail. I now knew names that went along with the faces; Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, who had returned to them in late 1931

Jasper and I continued to follow my visions, it wasn't easy and they weren't always correct. In 1933 though, I saw a new vampire with them. She was exquisitely beautiful; her name, was of course, Rosalie.

Another two years went by, we still hadn't found them, but Emmett joined their coven. I was now seeing they weren't really a coven of vampires as much as a family. They took care of each other. Jasper and I were trying so hard to find them.

Things were harder for him, and made it a little slower moving, he had a more difficult time going through large populations of humans, so we always had to take a more secluded route. I was doing my best to help make the life style easier for him. He and I ended up getting very close during the time of our travels.

We came to love each other. We had both been alone for a long time, and when we met each other, our lives changed drastically, But I'd already told him of my vision of the beautiful woman & He told me she was what vampires called their Bond. So even though, I loved him… I was never In love with him.

It took us nearly 20 years to find the Cullens at last. The visions I'd have were never of places they stayed, and when I'd have them there was too much time between decisions being made and how quickly Jasper and I could get there. It was very frustrating.

That is until Esme decided she wanted to stay somewhere near a coven in Alaska, whom Carlisle was close to, and they bought a house.

After nearly 20 years of searching, Jasper and I caught a break. We made it to Alaska in a few days. When we showed up, Emmett and Edward weren't there. I think we scared the others, Rosalie for sure. I ran straight up to her and embraced her. It was like greeting your sister after a long period of absence. I knew everything about her, and knew we'd be close. However, she didn't, so Jasper had to assist in calming her down.

When Edward and Emmett returned, Edward was able to clarify that we were only here as friends, family really, and we meant no harm; though Jasper pretty much had them convinced already. It was the most wonderful feeling, to have a family. Something I'd never known.

Several years later we moved to Forks & though I didn't know it close a to my Bond.

**I'll start to Redo Twilight here after here :D**


	3. An Ode To The Beautiful Freaks Out There

**Right, sorry for the delay all but I have bad news & I like to avoid people throwing virtual objects at my head :)**

**I may or may not have accidentally burnt out the hard drive on my laptop... The problem with this is that it means that even after all the work I've done I lost Chapters 3-7.**

**I've also only got a half finished copy of chapter 2.**

**What this means is that, I'll be a week or so before I can upload again, but I've already written them so the Chapters should roll in after that ;)**

**Until then,**

**Arrivederci tutti i miei appassionati bella.**


End file.
